redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lord Brocktree of Salamandastron
=Hello!!= Here you can comment your ideas for my story's! =Please= This isn't a note on one of your stories, but you posted a comment on my fic talkpage. Yes please on the badge, thanks for the comment/compliment, and which story were you talking about by that? I've posted about four in-progress fics on my story page. Could you reply on the talkpage of that section please? :) You can delete this comment after you read it because if this is a place you set up just for story comments I don't want to take up a lot of space. TiaraW Talk! 01:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! It's great having you here! Do you have any fan fictions? If you do let me know, and I'll read them. Have fun on here! --Wild Doogy Plumm 21:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Another note: You have the bottom poll on this page set up so it's inside the top poll. I tried to correct it for you but I don't think it worked, so I reverted it back. I'm sorry if I messed anything up; I was just trying to help. TiaraW Talk! 18:42, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! (again) Nice to see you! I have a somewhat incomplete list of users here, you can find a list of good fan-fics here, and you can find out how to create a custom signature somewhere here. If you like fan fics, then I'll see you here http://redwallfanfiction.wikia.com! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:04, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to the wiki, Milord! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) =Why?= Ummmmm.... Why are you editing WildloughRhulain's userpage?--Martin II Talk! 22:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Helping her remember a holt in Mossflower. - Lord Brocktree of Salamandastron ::I'm glad that change was made. I couldn't think of my holt name because of a vermin attack :) Shock related amnesia. :) Thanks a bunch! :) WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 22:54, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Errrr... well, you'd have to tell me every single thing I'd be doing, it'd have to be in the time of Abbess Isalia (see my userpage) with everyone that is mentioned on my user page that is "in my time." Plus I'd have to agree with the plot and a whole lot of other things. Oh yes, and your signature does not work, the links are directed to the pages of a non-existent user. PLUS Sawney Rath was killed by a stone slung by Antigra, not what you put down on your user page.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 05:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) And also, I'd prefer it if I'm not the main character, and the title has nothing to do with my name, and you said that the name "Mauran Axestripe" is a name that is used under permission.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 06:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! Could you check out my two new polls, that would be great! Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 18:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hi! New Polls! --Wild Doogy Plumm 17:03, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hi Lord Brocktree! Will you check out my new fan fic? It's called 'Rise of the Emperor' (ROTE for short). Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:54, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Blog Removal Just put on each blog, then I'll be able to know you want them removed. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:34, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! I noticed that you can't click on your signature. If you want to put "I am Lord Brocktree of Salamandastron" Instead of just "Lord Brocktree of Salamandastron", then type it like this: Brocktree of Salamandastron|I am Lord Brocktree of Salamandastron But put two of the brackets at the beginning and end instead of just one. If you want it acertain color say, blue then you would type it like this: Brocktree of Salamandastron|I am Lord Brocktree of Salamandastron Once again putting more then one bracket at the beginning and end. I hope this helps! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update Alert! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Testing new sig... Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3... Testing new sig... Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3... --Lord Brocktree of Salamandastron Want some combat? 19:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Deletion The purpose of an article is for information, not fan fiction. Blogs are used for fan fiction. If an article is created with fan fiction, it is unneeded. As lead administrator here, final editorial decisions fall to me. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:32, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Redwall Cookbook Posting recipes directly from the Redwall Cookbook is a copyright violation. Don't do it again. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC)